


Объятия

by Unknown_Kurlik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Kurlik/pseuds/Unknown_Kurlik
Summary: О солнечном свете, неизведанных чувствах и неловком Какаши, которому вздумалось кое-что проверить.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Объятия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Ru KakaYama week 2020.  
> Это фактически моя первая работа, так что прошу любить и не сильно жаловаться.

Небольшая комната в общежитии освещалась единственным окном, выходящим на солнечную сторону. И хотя помещение благодаря этому было довольно светлым, его вряд ли можно было назвать уютным: кое-где облупившаяся штукатурка, старые скрипучие полы и плотный слой пыли в углах отнюдь не добавляли шарма. Какаши лежал на своей кровати, закинув руки за голову, и, нахмурившись, смотрел в потолок. Он думал о том, что произошло сегодня утром, и о странном чувстве, возникшем в тот момент, когда Тензо... обнял его?

*******

  
_На первый взгляд ничего необычного, они просто успешно завершили очередную миссию и_  
 _готовились к возвращению в деревню. Какаши был уже готов выдвигаться и просто ждал, пока остальные проснутся. Он стоял поодаль, повернувшись спиной к их лагерю, и смотрел, как из-за горизонта медленно поднимается солнце, озаряя все вокруг своим огненным сиянием. Он наблюдал, как одна за другой исчезают с небосвода звёзды, будто бы сгорая в этом ослепляющем пламени, забирая с собой ночную тьму и уступая место алеющему зареву нового дня. Какаши стоял, привалившись плечом к дереву, и вдыхал прохладный воздух. Мокрая трава щекотала пятки, ветерок морозил плечи, забирался под водолазку, пробирая до мурашек. Какаши любил рассветы, но сейчас это великолепие его совсем не впечатляло: за последние несколько дней он почти не спал, и сейчас все, о чем он мог думать— это поскорее вернуться домой, в свою комнату в общежитии, и наконец отдохнуть. Уловив краем уха шорох за спиной, Какаши напрягся и_ _уже потянулся за кунаем , но быстро расслабился, когда понял, что опасности поблизости нет. Просто не он один не спал в это утро. Сонный Тензо тихо приблизился, пошелестел травой под ногами, обозначая свое присутствие, и, зевая, произнес:_

 _—Доброе утро, семпай._  
 _—Утро доброе, Тензо— не менее сонно ответил Какаши, заглянув через плечо. Секунду_ _спустя он отвернулся и снова погрузился в свои мысли._

_Не произнося больше ни слова, Тензо подошёл ближе и осторожно обнял Какаши со спины, от чего тот вздрогнул. Тело словно прошило оглушительной волной, тёплые руки Тензо будто забирали всю усталость и боль, накопившуюся в широких плечах Какаши. Он замер в недоумении. Какаши уже начало казаться, что это мгновение длится вечность, как сильные руки исчезли с его плеч, и вместо тепла вернулись холод и отстранённость. Тензо все так же молча вернулся к лагерю, оставив Какаши в тишине утра, размышлять, что это вообще сейчас было. "Вот черт"— подумал Какаши, осознавая, что поспать ему сегодня не удастся._

*******

  
Какаши крепко задумался. Прикосновения были у них и раньше, как-никак, в АНБУ вместе служили без малого почти полжизни. За это время, казалось, было все: от дружеских похлопываний по плечу до залечивания ран в полевых условиях, после чего одному из них приходилось тащить еле живого напарника на себе до базы. Какаши знал тело Тензо, как свое собственное, его вряд ли можно было чем-то смутить. Но в последнее время произошли перемены. Что-то изменилось и в самом Какаши. Вот только он не знал, что.  
Это чувство явно отличалось от желания поскорей смыться, которое Какаши испытывал, когда Гай от избытка чувств вдруг лез к нему обниматься. Какаши готов был поспорить, что не испытывал такого, и когда Рин в порыве радости бросалась ему на шею. И это уж точно не было похоже на то скомканное чувство вины, когда за него цеплялся Наруто на том проклятом мосту: смотря ошарашенными глазами на два мертвых тела перед собой, он держал Какаши за рукав, словно пытаясь ухватиться за единственный островок безопасности, ища защиту в лице учителя. Какаши вспомнил, как сам приходил к отцу, и тот обнимал его, и вместе с объятиями приходили тепло и спокойствие, словно отец своими большими руками ограждал маленького Какаши от всех бед и несчастий этого мира. Но отца и многих близких людей уже давно нет в живых, а сам Какаши вырос и больше не нуждается в защите. По крайней мере, так он думал до недавнего времени. Он приподнялся на локтях, сел на кровати, вызвав этим ее неумолимый скрип, и поежился. Странное ощущение пробежалось по его спине вверх, вдоль позвоночника, обдавая лопатки почти физически ощутимым холодом. Потом сползло вниз, прошло насквозь, укрылось под ребрами и в конце концов отозвалось пустотой где-то глубоко в груди. Какаши обхватил руками плечи. Он вдруг понял, что чувствует себя невозможно одиноким.  
Из неприятных мыслей его вырвал негромкий стук в дверь. Какаши развернулся и свесил на пол босые ноги. На малейшее движение старая кровать под ним отзывалась жалобным скрипом. Какаши наконец встал и ступил на холодный деревянный пол. Поднимая за собой двухнедельную пыль, он дошел до входной двери, глубоко вдохнул, словно пытаясь натянуть маску уверенности, как бы иронично это ни звучало, взялся за ручку и потянул на себя. На пороге стоял Тензо.

—Семпай, можно войти?  
—Да, конечно, проходи— Какаши сделал шаг назад, пропуская его.

Секунду промедлив, Тензо вошел в тишину комнаты. Мгновение спустя его лицо приняло серьезный вид, и он подошел к письменному столу. Какаши проследовал за ним. Не было никаких сомнений— Тензо пришел обсудить детали сегодняшней миссии. Он все говорил и говорил, а Какаши блуждал взглядом по его сосредоточенному лицу, заглядывал в черные, почти бездонные глаза, смотрел, как играет в каштановых волосах солнечный свет, а пылинки, словно сияющие искорки, танцуют в его лучах. Созерцание прекрасного прервал голос Тензо:

—Какаши–семпай, вы меня слушаете?

Какаши в миг осознал, что совершенно не слушал то, что говорил ему напарник, и все это время самозабвенно пялился, мысленно все ещё прокручивая момент с внезапными объятиями и не понимая, что он вообще по этому поводу чувствует. В глубине души надеясь, что Тензо не заметил его изучающий взгляд на своем лице, Какаши готов был сквозь землю провалиться, как вдруг в его светлой голове возникла идея. Он вдохнул побольше воздуха и осторожно произнес:

—Тензо... можно тебя обнять?

Какаши мог с вероятностью девяносто процентов предположить, что его уши сейчас приняли цвет его левого глаза. Серьезное выражение лица Тензо сменилось на удивлённое:

—Что? В смысле, да, конечно!  
Тензо улыбнулся, пытаясь разрядить нарастающую неловкость.

Чувствуя, как сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, Какаши сделал шаг вперёд, подходя ближе к напарнику, и слегка неуверенно протянул руки. Сначала осторожно, едва касаясь, словно боясь спугнуть, но потом, когда ладони достигли спины, Какаши окончательно сократил расстояние, заключая Тензо в объятия и прижимая ближе к себе. Тензо не знал, куда себя деть. Он на секунду смутился и хотел уже было спросить, что стряслось с его семпаем, но почувствовав, как крепко тот обнимает его, он вдруг понял все без слов. Все дела, которые казались важными, сейчас отошли на второй план. Тензо не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как обнять семпая в ответ.  
Тепло разлилось по телу успокаивающими волнами, руки Какаши мирно покоились на спине Тензо, а подбородок он устроил на его плече. Какаши наконец понял, что он чувствует. Да, он точно знает, что не испытывал этого раньше, по крайней мере, не в таком ключе. Это желание всегда быть рядом и чувствовать тепло. Возможность спрятаться от всех проблем и невзгод, которые преподносит этот мир, в руках самого близкого человека, так, будто не существует мира за пределами этих объятий. Ему хотелось чувствовать ещё и ещё, быть ближе, чем когда-либо. Какаши неосознанно сжал Тензо крепче, будто боялся, что это чувство вот-вот ускользнет, а на его место придут прежние холод и пустота, и он снова останется один.  
Опешив от такого напора, Тензо снова тепло улыбнулся и с беззлобной усмешкой в голосе произнес:

—Эй. Я никуда не денусь.

Все окружающее пространство сошлось на них двоих. Маленькая комната, освещаемая из единственного окна, сейчас утопала в солнечных лучах и больше не казалась пустой и холодной. А самое главное- Какаши больше не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
Как после заката в небе вновь рождаются звёзды, так и в душе измученного войнами шиноби возродилась способность любить, когда казалось, что все внутри уже давно перегорело. Сейчас они с Тензо стоят посреди комнаты в общежитии и обнимаются так, будто через минуту их отнимут друг у друга, и это единственное, что сейчас важно. Какаши потерся щекой о плечо Тензо и уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи, обдавая ее теплым дыханием. Теперь он в безопасности. В каком направлении будут развиваться их отношения, ещё предстояло выяснить, а пока Какаши хотел насладиться моментом, находясь в сильных руках Тензо. Он прикрыл глаза и готов был простоять так целую вечность.


End file.
